


A Better Man

by 221b_hound



Series: Guitar Man [31]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Greg used to be in a band too, John used to be in a band, John's not the only songwriter in Collared, Love songs, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Guitar Man universe, most of the songs are written by John, either from his years as a teenage rocker or later songs that he wrote for Sherlock.</p><p>But Greg has some talent as well, and this is the song he wrote for his wife, Molly Hooper. THey haven't asked the band to play it, but he sings it for her when they're doing the dishes, or in the car on the way to work, or whenever the mood seems to call for it, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Better Man

**Author's Note:**

> You can [listen to my a-cappella attempt at Greg's song for Molly](http://221b-hound.tumblr.com/post/93820941190/a-better-man-a-guitar-man-song-this-is-the-only) on Tumblr.

 

It took an age to fall in love at first sight

How did it take me so long

To see you?

You take what’s wrong and you make it all right

How did you know

How much I need you?

 

And with that smile you unlocked

The part of me

That didn’t know it was a prisoner

Let alone that there was a key

 

With every breath you take

You breathe life into me

And you

You wake me up and you make me laugh

You made me whole when I was only half alive

You lift me up and you keep me grounded

You make me

want to be

better than who I am

You make me a better man

 

 

I walked in shadows and saw you standing bright

You’re like the sun

In the morning

You share my burdens and you make them light

You make me happy

Without warning

 

And with that smile you unlocked

The part of me

That didn’t know it was a prisoner

Let alone that there was a key

 

With every breath you take

You breathe life into me

And you

You wake me up and you make me laugh

You made me whole when I was only half alive

You lift me up and you keep me grounded

You make me

want to be

better than who I am

You make me a better man

 


End file.
